


Take Me, I'm Yours

by jjsoc10



Series: Be Mine [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjsoc10/pseuds/jjsoc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your honeymoon, and as promised, Sebastian can’t wait to get your clothes off.</p><p>Sequel to Pearly Whites and Lacy Tights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, I'm Yours

The plane ride to Cancun takes less time than you thought. The two of you had left immediately after the reception, changing into some more comfortable clothing before Chris took you to the airport. You sleep for most of the trip, dozing on Sebastian’s shoulder as he reads his book. His arm remains wrapped around you the whole time, and every now and then he reaches down to play with the ring on your left hand, as if to remind himself that you’re really his.

It takes forever to get off the plane after you touch down, but once you do you immediately find yourself covered in a sheen of sweat from the hot, sticky air. Unfortunately, you and Sebastian have to keep your jackets on in the busy airport, baseball caps pulled low to avoid being recognized. Once outside, Sebastian flags down a cab, loading your luggage into the back as you give the driver the address of the condo you’ve rented for the week.

You watch the scenery fly by out of the window as the driver takes you away from the airport and city, winding through small roads towards your destination. A soft  _ click _ grabs your attention, and you turn to see Sebastian holding his phone up, a cheeky grin on his face.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” he says innocently. “Just enjoying the view.”

You smile and push him gently, a blush rising to your cheeks. Sebastian lounges against the side of the car, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as his eyes linger on your mouth. You repress a shudder under the intensity of his gaze.

The air in the cab hangs heavy and hot, and just when you’re about to roll down the window the car takes one last turn and the condo comes into view ahead. The driver immediately jumps out, opening the trunk to pull out your bags, and Sebastian clambers out of his seat to help him. You slowly exit the car, tugging your small backpack on as Sebastian pays the driver with a hefty tip. You attempt to help with the bags, but Sebastian waves you off.

The driver pulls away as you walk toward the condo. Even in the dark, you can tell it’s beautiful; it’s a two-story building that sits on the edge of a cliff overlooking the water below. It’s quaint and private, and your heart rate picks up at the thought of having it all to yourself for a whole week.

A sudden warmth on your neck startles you, and this time you do shiver. Sebastian chuckles into your ear.

“Put your backpack down.”

“What?” You turn to face him and see that the luggage is on the ground. He smirks at you and gently pushes the left strap off your shoulder. You comply, letting the bag drop to the floor.

Without warning, he reaches down to hook his right arm under your knees, his other arm sweeping behind your back as you fall.

“Sebastian!” you protest weakly, clutching at his neck. He laughs again, leaning down to place a swift kiss on your lips.

“I’m all about the traditions, remember?”

He carries you to the door with ease, balancing you on his knee like a child to unlock the door. The lights have been left on for you, presumably by the landlord or cleaning service. Sebastian immediately heads to the master bedroom, lowering you gently onto the huge four-poster.

“Be right back,” he murmurs, sending yet another shiver up your spine. You tug your knees up to your chest, suddenly feeling very exposed. It’s not that this is new territory; you and Sebastian have had sex before, you just haven’t done it as husband and wife. Your skin tingles with the implications of it.

A loud  _ thud _ shakes you out of your head, and you look up to see Sebastian standing in the doorway, the luggage around his feet. He’s biting his bottom lip again, and his eyes are darker than you’ve ever seen them. Before he can move, you swing your legs off the side of the bed.

“Did you bring my backpack?”

He looks surprised at your request. “Uh, yeah. It’s right here.” He reaches down to grab it, holding it out for you.

You give him what you hope is a sultry smile and take it from him. “Wait here.”

You rush into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. It’s huge, with mirrors covering three of the walls and an enormous tub complete with water jets. You eye the tub as you strip, already imagining the trouble you and Sebastian could get into with that thing.

Once you’re naked, you kick your clothes to the side, too excited to care about properly folding them. You pull a small package out of your backpack and open it to reveal a lacy black number you and Elizabeth had picked out a few weeks ago. You close your eyes as you slip it on, enjoying the feeling of the material against your skin while simultaneously willing yourself to calm down.

The piece fits you beautifully, riding high on your hips and emphasizing your waist. You admire yourself in the mirror for a moment, feeling a sudden surge of confidence at just how  _ damn good  _ you look. Before it disappears, you take a deep breath and head back into the bedroom.

Sebastian’s taken his shoes off and is lying back on the bed as he waits for you. When he hears you come in, he sits up, and for the third time in your life you have the pleasure of seeing his jaw drop at the sight of you. You can’t help the blush that colors your cheeks at his reaction.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, standing up and walking over to you. He reaches down to thumb at the lace draped across your breast.

“Do you like it?” you ask, voice low. His eyes darken at your tone. Rather than answering, he leans down to kiss you, his mouth insistent on yours as his hands wrap around your waist and he turns you around to walk you backwards to the bed. He hooks his hands under your thighs to lift you onto the mattress, gently pushing you to lie down as he licks into your mouth.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” he says between kisses. “But I’d rather like to see you without anything on.”

The lust in his voice sets your skin on fire, and you reach down to tug impatiently on the waistband of his pants.

“You’re wearing twice as much clothing as I am,” you point out. Sebastian gives you that adorable, wrinkly-nosed grin that you love so much before standing up and removing his shirt in one clean motion.

You prop yourself up on your elbows, admiring him as he strips completely. His cock is already hard, bouncing off his lower abdomen when he pulls off his boxers, and you feel a sudden rush at the realization that you’ve turned him on that much. You expect him to kiss you again, but instead he grasps your thighs and practically drags you to the edge of the bed.

His breath is hot against your inner thigh, and he presses light kisses to the skin there, his lips incredibly soft. “I’ve been wanting to do this since the wedding,” he says, blowing lightly against the lace covering your vagina. You bite your lip, leaning back onto your hands as you watch him. His thumbs hook into the edges of your panties, dragging them slowly down until your lower half is completely naked in front of him.

“Sebastian,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his hair. He blows again on your vagina before leaning in to cover your clit with his mouth.

You gasp at the contact, your head falling back as you bring your arm back underneath you to steady yourself. Sebastian hums contentedly, and you can just imagine the smirk on his face as he pleasures you but you’re too far gone to care.

When he gently pushes one finger into you, pumping slowly in and out as he continues to lick at your clit, you fall back onto the mattress with another gasp. Your hands fist in the sheets and you’re unable to stop the slew of curses that tumble out. Sebastian laughs this time, the vibration of the noise pushing you  _ that much closer _ to the edge.

Sebastian seems to sense this, and he pulls away to grin wickedly at you as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. You whimper at the loss of contact, pushing yourself up onto your elbows to glare at him.

“Patience, Mrs. Stan,” he growls, standing up to lean over you, his hands caging you against the bed. He leans in to kiss you, your hands winding around his neck as his fingers slip underneath the straps of your lingerie top. He breaks away to slide it off you, tossing it to who knows where before leaning back to admire your naked body.

“So fucking gorgeous,” he whispers, ghosting a hand along your collarbone and over the swell of your breast. You reach up to thread your fingers through his hair, torn between needing more and not wanting to ruin the moment. Your touch seems to snap something in him, because suddenly he’s over you again, pressing kisses along your jaw.

“Are you ready?” he murmurs into your ear, lining up his cock at your entrance. You nod, unable to form a coherent sentence at this point. He sucks at the skin of your neck as he pushes into you, biting down gently before soothing the area with tongue.

He groans into your neck when he slides in completely, breathing hard as he whispers your name. He waits for a moment, allowing you to adjust to him, before you can’t take it anymore.

“Sebastian,” you say, tugging gently at the hair at the nape of his neck. “ _ Move _ .”

He grunts in affirmation, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. He sets an easy, languid pace, enough to provide the friction you crave but not so fast to make it uncomfortable. It doesn’t take long for him to turn into a sweaty, panting mess, and you can tell he’s close from the irregularity of his thrusts.

He presses his forehead to yours, reaching between you to rub at your clit. Your eyes shut at the sensation, and you feel the telltale swell in your chest as you grip harder at his shoulders.

“Look at me,” he gasps, kissing you briefly. “I want to see you come apart.”

His voice does it, your eyes flying open as your orgasm rips through you, his name falling from your lips over and over again. Your release sends him over the edge, and you feel his entire body tense as he comes undone.

Your orgasm lasts for what seems like an eternity, sending little shocks through your body as you come down from the high. Sebastian groans again and slides out of you, collapsing next to you on the bed and panting from his own release.

“Shit,” he breathes, his arm flopping over the side of the bed. You reach over to lazily drag your hand across his chest, still basking in your post-orgasm glow. Beside you, Sebastian chuckles.

“What?” you ask, turning your head to look at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he says, staring at the ceiling. “I just…sometimes I have to pinch myself as a reminder that this isn’t a dream.”

“It’s not.” You grab his hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. “I’m all yours, Sebastian Stan.”

He rolls over on his side to face you, gazing at you thoughtfully. “I will say though, from the moment I met you I knew we’d end up here.”

You snort. “You knew we’d end up having sex in a condo in Cancun?”

“No,” he says, the wrinkly-nosed grin back as he laughs. “I knew we’d end up married.”

You’re at a loss for words, so you settle for leaning forward to kiss him. “Get some sleep,” you murmur against his lips. “I need you up and ready for round two.”

You feel him smile against your mouth. “Oh, trust me, sweetheart. We’ve got plenty of time for that.”

You roll over and scoot back against his chest, tucking your body neatly into his. His left arm drapes over your waist to pull you closer to him as he presses a light kiss to your shoulder. He reaches down to play again with the ring on your finger, thumbing over the diamond.

“I love you, Sebastian,” you mumble, already half asleep. Before you’re completely out, you hear him whisper something in your ear.

“I love you, Mrs. Stan.”


End file.
